1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security apparatus for vehicles, and more particularly to security apparatus for truck campers of the type having a flexible boot extending between the camper shell and the truck cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many truck campers are designed so that a flexible hollow connector, known as a boot, may be attached between the front window frame of the camper shell and the rear window frame of the truck cab to allow for communication and transfer of small items such as food between those persons in the cab and those persons in the camper even while the vehicle is in motion. In the normal case the rear window of the cab is removed and snap fasteners are provided around the inside of the cab window frame to facilitate boot attachment.
In those applications where more than a few inches of space separate the cab and the camper shell, a problem arises in that the boot can be unsnapped from the exterior of the cab by merely applying force to the side of the boot, or the boot can be easily cut from the side of the camper. This, of course, makes it possible for would-be thieves or vandals to gain access to the interior of the cab by disconnecting or cutting the boot, reaching through the rear window and unlocking the door from the inside. Consequently, theft and vandalism pose a substantial problem to the owners of campers so equipped.
No effective device for alleviating this problem has heretofore been made available. Permanently affixed boots have been tried but these remain vulnerable to cutting of the boot material. Impervious boots are impractical since they must be flexible to accommodate the inevitable shifting and bouncing of the camper shell relative to the cab, and flexible, reasonably lightweight materials which are sufficiently resistive to cutting are prohibitively expensive.